The Bearer of Secrets
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins has been given a new assignment: to defend king and country as a Musketeer. But he didn't think the job would come at a price. And now with his life on the line, Frodo must choose between right and wrong, and discover the mystery behind the infamous Bearer of Secrets.
1. To Outwit a Bully

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The Musketeers belong to history, and from Alexandre Dumas' book series about the Musketeers.

*.*.*

Frodo is fifty years old during the events of this chapter.

*.*.*

Frodo cleaned his sword using some polishing oil and a good whetstone for sharpening the blade. It wasn't much, but then he wasn't surprised if the Shire was attacked once again by some angry villagers. He smirked. That would have been something, if anything ever happened in this part of Middle-earth.

Frodo was usually a perky chap with bright blue eyes, as well as curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet. His clothes were simple: a brown jacket, a brown waistcoat, a white dress shirt, red suspenders, and brown knee-breeches.

He turned his gaze up towards the heavens, fuming, as he watched three teenage hobbit boys bully some children. One nearly pulled out a dagger. Oh, Frodo wouldn't have that! He set down his dish rag and the whetstone, before moving away from the bench he was sitting on. It was time to show these bullies whose boss.

"Now, that isn't any way to treat children," Frodo said to the older boys, getting their attention. "We can behave like civilized men or…" the same teenage boy pulled his weapon out, ready to attack him, "…or we can fight. You have every chance to flee from this battle. I don't want to hurt you."

"That isn't your decision." The teen boy said, hesitant.

"Give me the dagger!" Frodo said, extending his hand.

The boy didn't budge. He still wanted to attack him.

Frodo turned to the younger children, asking them, politely, "Did he hurt you? Did he – whoa!" He ducked, right as the older boy slashed the air, aiming for the gentle-hobbit.

Frodo dodged the blow again, finding, to his surprise, that all the older teen boys had daggers. Well, he didn't like this, but he'd get the better of them. He looked to the little children in an effort to keep them calm. He was fighting for them, not for himself!

He swung his cutlass, determined to get the better of the older lads. Dagger clanged against sword, until eventually one of the daggers landed square on Bag End's fence. While the one lad was distracted, in a desperate effort to pull the blade out from the fence, the other two boys convened.

Frodo's blade clanged against theirs in a fierce dance. Parry this, dodge that, swing this. The dance continued until all the daggers were thrown from the boys' hands. Frodo stepped in front of the boys, forcing them to leave their daggers be. His arm extended to the leader of the gang, knowing that he could use his weapon to kill or to spare a life. He hated the former choice. He hated it every single day. The last thing he wanted to do was take the life of a child, a disastrous motive for anyone to take.

"Whoa. You're strong!" The leader said, passing the dagger onto Frodo, before ordering the others to do the same. "Go on!"

Frodo waited until all their weapons and sheaths were brought to him, before gesturing for the boys to leave. Good. No bloodshed. Only broken hearts, something that could be mended.

"Go on, all of you, and don't let me catch you threatening children again!" Frodo warned in seriousness.

"Yes sir." The leader nodded, before turning to his friends. "Let's get out of here!"

Frodo watched in amazement, as the older lads ran off without saying another word to him. He sighed, shaking his head. Kids playing a rough game. Maybe the Shire wasn't so safe. He turned to the children, noticing one of them was carrying a pamphlet of the Hobbit Musketeers. One of the illustrations was of him, smiling and pointing his weapon towards the heavens. He sheathed his sword and the daggers, before kneeling in front of the children.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone. Where are your parents? I can escort you to them," Frodo said, smirking.

"Aren't you a Musketeer?" one of the children asked, curious.

"No!" Frodo shook his head. "No, that was a long time ago, back in my younger years when the world was more dangerous. No, I am a retired soldier, just making my way with nothing but a sword and memories of the past." He looked on at the children in wonder. "I can delight you with a tale."

"Could you? Please? Please?" the children cried in delight, following Frodo as he made his way back to the bench. Just as soon as he sat down, he put one of the children on his lap, before starting his tale.

"Now, there was a time when the Shire was a much more dangerous place than it is today." Frodo began. "I mean, it is still dangerous, but there was a thing called honor and freedom back then, something the Musketeers valued more than anything else in the world. And that is where our story begins."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Shire, 3001 TA

For the purposes of this story, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are all around Frodo's age. So that way, Frodo's not alone when he becomes a Hobbit Musketeer. :)

*.*.*

Frodo ran across the field. He was thirty-three years old and come of age, but none of this mattered to him as the young hobbit journeyed to Bywater for the Musketeer ceremony. He had to be there before anyone else … at least, this is what he hoped. Good thing he had his trusty cutlass and his brown plume hat that he always wore for these occasions.

At last, he reached Bywater! There were the Hobbit Musketeers getting ready for the ceremony. And there were his friends: Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, all donned in Musketeer garb and waiting for him.

"Well, look whose dropped in out of nowhere," Merry said, pleased. "You ready, Frodo?"

"Our friend will join us as a Musketeer. What more could be said about it?" Pippin said, sheathing his weapon.

"Yes, well I'll try not to make you too jealous," Frodo smirked.

"I doubt you could do that, cousin," Merry said in high hopes.

Frodo looked at the other Hobbit Musketeers. They were now gathered in two rows, brandishing their swords, and lowering them until they formed an archway. Frodo sighed, knowing what this meant. He waited until his friends said he was good to go, before walking down the aisle towards the new king of Gondor, King Elessar.

And here he was, kneeling before the king and his queen, Arwen Undómiel, who smiled at him. Frodo nodded to her, pleased to see he was well dressed for this occasion. He waited until a sword's blade was placed on his shoulder, before looking up at the king again, as he made his speech.

"In light of recent events, in these past few months, we have seen Musketeers rise from the ashes, forming their groups and proving to us all that they are strong, amidst the sorrows coming for us all." King Elessar said, turning his gaze to Frodo. "It is your duty to serve Middle-earth. I do hope you serve us well. For all. For the Musketeers. For your king and country."

There was a pause. Frodo smirked. He knew he was in for a wild ride, but what did the king mean by recent events? Was there something he wasn't aware of?

"Arise now, Frodo Baggins. Join the Musketeers and become a knight to all of Middle-earth. This is your calling." King Elessar declared, moving the sword away from Frodo's shoulders.

The hobbit stood up, delighted that, for once, he could wear the cloak of the Musketeers, with its emblem that showed a hobbit pointing a sword in the air and donned in a plume hat. And now, he had the same cloak, strapped to him. He was surprised the cloak fit. It was nice.

"We have a banquet set up for you, my lord," one of the hobbits addressed the king.

"Very good. Let's end this ceremony and move on." King Elessar said, before addressing Frodo again. "Keep watch. This is your duty, but it is your solemn oath to defend me."

"As you wish, my lord," Frodo said, bowing before him. He returned to his friends, delighted to see them again. "I have a new cloak. It's nice."

"They all are," Merry said, shaking his head. "Come on. We better scout the area."

.

The Hobbit Musketeers proceeded with their rounds. So far, there was no sign of danger, but that didn't mean anything if the king was hurt. Frodo sighed, wondering if there was anything he could do. Maybe doing something worthwhile might help resolve things. He returned to Sam, keen on speaking to him.

"Any news?" Frodo asked his best friend.

"Nothing. There's no sign of enemies. Perhaps all is well." Sam said, walking away. "Excuse me."

"Likewise," Frodo said, staring into the distance. So far, so good. Now, he needed a drink.

He had walked away from the spot where Sam had been when a man in shadows grabbed him. For a moment, nothing happened. And then, Frodo's vision changed, revealing a land burnt to the crisp and orcs terrorizing the hobbits.

The man in shadows was present, but he nodded before the hobbit had the chance to come up with something drastic. He looked down at his hairy feet. There were his friends, slaves and dying. It was awful! What sort of monster would concoct this?

"Noo!" Frodo screamed, shocked that the vision stopped and the present returned. He looked around! The man in shadows was gone, but the vision stayed in his thoughts. He waved to his fellow Musketeers in vain. "Go back to your party! There's nothing to see here." He felt his forehead, taking a seat on the bench and waiting for the memories to stop. He had no idea that Sam, Merry, and Pippin returned, wondering if there was anything they might do to help him.

So far, there was nothing they could do, except sit and watch.


	3. A Strange Illness

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Minutes passed before Frodo's vision cleared.

He no longer saw the burning village, nor his friends becoming slaves and dying. He sighed, leaning back against the bench, glad the vision passed. Now, hopefully, nothing bad could happen again.

Right?

He looked at his friends, wondering what was wrong. "What?"

"Mr. Frodo," Sam sat down beside him, "are you all right? Your eyes were glazed over."

"Really? I was!" Frodo cried, hesitant and disturbed by what he heard.

"It's nothing alarming, is it?" Merry and Pippin asked in unison.

Frodo looked at his friends in confusion. What had happened to him during that vision? And why was the vision still in his thoughts, protruding there like a plague? He had to get up and do something. And he did, startling his friends as he approached the king and queen.

"Mr. Frodo, wait!" Sam called, chasing after him.

At last, Frodo approached King Elessar and Queen Arwen. He stopped his friends before they had the chance to follow him. He was fine! Surely, they must know that! He turned around, facing Elessar and Arwen in desperation.

"You don't look so good," Arwen said, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I like to know what caused these… visions," Frodo said, addressing the issue. "We must find out who this man in shadows is. We must stop him! He's the only one who gave me those visions. I don't know why." He looked at his hand, spotting powder on the palm of his hand. He looked up in understanding, realizing what he must do. "It was powder. Some sort of powder. I have to find him!"

Elessar nodded, approaching the hobbit. "And so, you must!" He patted his shoulder, returning to his throne a moment later. "Head for Bree. With luck, we'll catch this person! Stop him, at all costs!"

"What?" Frodo asked in confusion. "What would happen in Bree? Why do I need to go there?"

"It's where the man in shadows vanished," Elessar said, passing to Frodo a note. "He left this before he disappeared."

Frodo stared at the king as if he had gone mad. He opened the note, reading the inked scribble inside:

 _If you want to see your friends again,  
come to Bree, before it's too late._

Frodo folded up the note, more baffled than ever. "I don't understand. Why would he take my friends to Bree?"

"Where did Fatty go? And Folco?" Merry looked around in confusion. Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger and Folco Boffin had vanished. This made no sense! Frodo wondered what sort of monster would do this to them! Didn't anybody show courtesy? Great! Now there was this man in shadows lurking about, stealing his friends!

This couldn't get any worse, could it?

"The Bearer of Secrets is loose! The Bearer of Secrets is loose!" a hobbit woman trampled across the area, stumbling on crates and wicker baskets in her mad rage. Frodo watched in intrigue. He had to follow her.

"Mr. Frodo, you're not well. Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out, determined to catch up to him.

"No! I need to find out what she knows!" Frodo shouted, just as Sam grabbed him. He looked around fast, telling him, "Get off! I can do this!"

"No!" Merry called out, defending Sam. "Come on. We're going back to Bag End!"

"But what…?" Frodo cried in defeat. He refused to give up, but that's exactly what was going to happen. He sighed, watching the hobbit woman head across the village of Bywater. He pulled away from his friends, heading home without complaint.

What a sorry day this had been! Yes, it was.

.

Frodo slept for well into the night. He hadn't expected to get a good night's sleep, but that's what happened! It was so refreshing! At least, until he woke up and found Pearl Took, the brunette-haired hobbitess, in his room, watching over him.

"Whaaa!" Frodo jumped, sitting up in bed. He asked Pearl, loudly and very confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Pippin sent me to check up on you!" Pearl said, leaning over and feeling his forehead. "Ah, you're still a bit hot."

"Why did Pippin send for you?" Frodo groaned, feeling his forehead. He was sweating! Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Are you kidding me? You were flustered yesterday! I had to do something!" Pearl said, annoyed.

"Thank you! I'm fine!" Frodo said, cheekily.

"Now, don't act that way!" Pearl said, flustered.

Frodo snapped his head at her. "You tell me what to do? Hmm? That's not how you treat people!" A tear nearly escaped his eyelid. What was he thinking? It was his cousin! "I'm sorry." He said, kindly. "I guess I've been through a lot in such a short time."

"I'll stay with you until you've recovered," Pearl said, also kind.

Frodo raised an eyebrow. Such dignity! Why didn't he see that before?

"What?" Pearl asked, smiling.

"Nothing, just thank you!" Frodo said with a warm smile, holding her hand.

"You're welcome." Pearl stood up, taking the silver tray away from the bedside table. "I'll bring you more water. Then we can discuss how to defeat that Bearer of Secrets."

"Oh, is that who it is?" Frodo said, teasingly.

"You don't believe me?" Pearl asked, curtly. "Well, it's true! Just be lucky he doesn't come after us all!"

"I intend to find him," Frodo said, serious.

"And do what?" Pearl asked, confused. "To go out there and risk your neck again, just to defeat him? You'll need allies, Frodo. This isn't a normal foe."

"Yes, thank you," Frodo repeated for the third time that day. He smiled, grateful that he was calming down.

"I'll get you some more tea," Pearl said, leaving the room at last.

Frodo sighed. Oh, what was he getting himself into?


	4. Disaster in Bree

Frodo woke up the next morning, feeling much better. He honestly didn't know what happened, other than he had gone delirious or was trying to figure out what that hobbit woman wanted and why she fled so fast. He jumped upon seeing his friends, staring at him, trying not to fall asleep. Did he do something wrong?

"Hi everyone," Frodo said, surprised when his friends looked at him, a rush of excitement filling the air.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried, joining him at once.

"Sam invited us. How are you feeling? You ready to take on that Bearer of Secrets?" Merry asked, punching the air a few times.

"What happened?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"You were acting strangely," Sam said, checking his hand. "That powder hasn't left your hand." He tapped Frodo's palm with his index finger, before sniffing the powder on his finger. "Salvia. I know this plant. It causes hallucinations. It's a dangerous plant, but not as dangerous as nightshade."

"What is it doing here? It's not found in Bag End's garden," Frodo said, worried.

"No, but it's out there somewhere. Salvia exists in Middle-earth," Sam said, moving away from him. "Well, I'm sure it'll wash off. What was that man in shadows doing, startling you like that?"

"I don't know, but that's what we're about to find out," Frodo said, making his way into the bathroom to do his business and wash up. By the time he finished in there, he checked his hands. The powder was off and his hands were clean, a good sign that he did the right thing, as he made his way into the bedroom to change.

By the time he finished his morning routine, he found Sam, Merry, and Pippin in the dining room, where a decadent display of food and drinks were assorted on the dining room table. He looked up as Pearl came into the dining room with the food and drinks. He sat down, plucking some meaty, cooked sausage links and cooked golden eggs from the dishes, onto his plate. He smiled, listening to Pippin tell his stories about his adventures, while he ate breakfast.

Frodo couldn't believe how much had happened in such a short time, but here they were! And now, he just had to make sure the Bearer of Secrets paid for his crimes!

"So, where are we going?" Pippin asked, curious.

"The note said to head to Bree. I suggest we go that way after breakfast and stop by Frogmorton or Stock for lunch. It's going to take a couple of days just to get there," Frodo said in-between bites.

"On foot, it will, but we're traveling on horseback. It shouldn't take us that long to get there," Merry said with a smile.

Frodo grinned. "I hope you're right."

.

The journey to Bree-town took approximately a day and a morning to complete on horseback. Frodo was sure Bree-town hadn't been too far away, but Merry was right: travel on horseback was much easier than he thought. He wondered what he would find in Bree-town.

At last, they reached Bree-town, with its many buildings decked in white, black, and brown. All the buildings were enormous, nearly scaring Frodo to the bone. He hadn't expected this. Oh well. Maybe his venture wouldn't be a total loss.

Frodo followed his friends over to the stable, close to the _Prancing Pony_ , if not next door to the inn. The sign had a horse on the top with the name engraved at the bottom. Frodo looked at his friends for support, grateful to see he was given some in return.

He took a few deep breaths before stepping inside the inn. After climbing up the stairs, Frodo entered a large dining area, with a wood-planked floor, and tables and chairs strewn about the room. Over in a corner, close the beige wall and near where the hallway lead into the guest rooms, was the innkeeper's booth, where a portly man stared down at the four hobbits.

"Good evening. Barliman Butterbur at your service." Mr. Butterbur said, curious. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're looking for a room. Four please!" Merry said, pleased.

"I'll have Nob take care of it. Take a seat in the dining room, while we get your room prepared," Mr. Butterbur said, making his way out of the booth and into the hallway.

Frodo raised his eyebrows. It was really that simple? He turned to his friends, following them into the dining area, where they took their seats at an empty table. Frodo looked around the room, staring at the waitresses serving the men and women their lunch and dinner.

"What am I supposed to do?" Frodo asked his friends, concerned.

"Just be casual, but be yourself, too," Merry said, teasingly. "The women love that!"

"Well, we are musketeers and musketeers fall in love," Pippin said, pleased. He jolted upon hearing his favorite tune from the bard and musicians. "And we love a good dance, much like hobbits do. Excuse me!" He rushed to the dance floor, dragging a hobbit lass with him.

"That's Pippin's way of finding a lass to dance with," Merry shook his head.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?" A second hobbit lass asked, tapping Merry's shoulder.

"Ah. The lasses call me!" Merry said, taking the lass' hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

Frodo smirked, turning his gaze to Sam. "Sam, what about you? Won't you join them?"

"Now, I've got a lass at home," Sam said, concerned for their friends.

"Come on, Sam. Surely you can show me how to get a lass' attention," Frodo said, nodding to a waitress, while he drank his ale.

"Merry and Pippin are usually good at this! I'm just… me," Sam said, flustered.

"Alright, Sam. Then I'll try something!" Frodo said, standing up and approaching a lonely hobbit lass. He smiled, extending his hand to her. "Care to dance?" He squeaked, clearing his throat. He caught a brief glimpse of Sam shaking his head at him. He asked the lass again, encouraging her now, "Please. It would be very kind of you to join me."

"Well, since you asked, I would love to accompany you," the hobbit lass said, taking his hand and following him out onto the dance floor.

Frodo was impressed with the hobbit lass' footwork. It was as if she had the steps down. Now, if only he could convince her to see what he could do when dancing, then things would be incredible! And yet, it wasn't enough for our dear hobbit to bear.

"Tell me, lass, what is your name?" Frodo asked the lass, curious.

"Silvia," The hobbit lass said, admiring him.

"You don't have a last name?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I don't think it's appropriate," Silvia said, curtly. She sure was a mystery, all dressed in a red gown with white frills along the edges. "But you seem quite the sort who can convince any lass to dance with you. Excuse me." She walked away from him, encouraging him to dance longer. "By the way, you are a very fine dancer, Mr. Baggins."

Frodo waved to her. "Bye!" He watched her leave, waiting until she left before regrouping with Sam. "Idiot, I was. I knew it."

"You're not an idiot," Sam said, curtly. "We'll just have to make sure we find out who the Bearer of Secrets is."

"He could be anywhere," Frodo said, taking a swig of his drink. "I'm going to bed." He wandered out of the dining room. To his surprise, the hallway was narrow and had storage rooms in a few places, alongside the guest rooms.

He was just about to head upstairs when he spotted Silvia chatting with someone. Someone wearing a black hood and cloak, as well as grey clothing. His feet were hairy and he was about Frodo's height. Wait. Could this hobbit be the Bearer of Secrets?

He turned the corner, before Silvia and the man in shadows – the hobbit in shadows – found out where he was headed. At last, he reached his room, closing the door behind him. Four beds lined the walls, while a fireplace stood off in one wall, with its flames crackling and its smoke climbing up to the chimney, where it belonged.

Frodo sat down on a chair, watching the firelight glisten in the stone fireplace. It was soothing. His eyes grew heavy, forcing him to fall into a deep, pleasant sleep.

By the time he awoke, a gloved hand covered his mouth. A strange scent wafted his nostrils. It wasn't Salvia, but a liquid that tasted just like honey. His eyelids drooped, unable to keep the sleep away for another minute. He dozed off into another dream, but one far deadlier and more dangerous than the last one he endured.

The last thing he remembered, before falling unconscious, was the Bearer of Secrets and how he had been fooled by this fiend more than one.


	5. The Bearer of Secrets

Frodo opened his eyes, discovering he was in a dark room with very dim lighting. The fragrant scent coming off from the Salvia plant was in this room, making it harder for Frodo to concentrate on anything in particular.

His eyes adjusted to the light, finding he was inside a bedroom, in an inn. But which inn? Why couldn't he find that part out? And that hobbit lass with the curly, light brown hair… Silvia was her name… she had to be somewhere around here, right?

But where was she? And what about that hobbit in the shadows, wearing the grey clothes and the black hooded cloak? Was he here, too?

"Hello, Frodo." It was Silvia. She cracked a smile, glad to see him. Frodo looked around, discovering he was bound to a chair. At least, his arms and legs were bound. What was going on?

"Release me!" Frodo said, annoyed. "I'm warning you!" He struggled to break free, but he couldn't. His wrists hurt as did his ankles. "Please, my bonds are too tight!"

"Oh, shush!" Silvia said, placing an index finger on his lips to quiet him. "Don't struggle. You'll make things worse."

Frodo glared at her. All the joys in the world seemed to have vanished within this moment! If he had one chance to redo the past, he would have chosen to leave the poor lass alone. And yet, he had chosen to dance with Silvia and didn't regret it.

Well, there was still regret, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. He just wished he had known the outcome sooner, no matter how badly it turned out to be.

He turned his head to the left, stunned to find the hooded, cloaked hobbit man sitting in the corner, admiring his dagger. Oh, Frodo was going to regret this!

"What am I doing here?" Frodo asked, calming down.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" The hobbit man said, presenting himself before the lad. "You're my prisoner. It's only fitting that we treat you as such. We wouldn't want you to tell anyone about me."

"You – you're the Bearer of Secrets," Frodo said, surprised. "What are you doing here, in Bree of all places?"

"Ah!" the hobbit in shadows pounced on the poor lad. "You see, I am the Bearer of Secrets and, for that, my identity must remain hidden. If you promise to keep my secret, I can guarantee you will be kept safe."

"And why would I want to do that?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"Oh, because if you don't, it could mean the end to your reputation. I will let you go, but you must swear not to tell a soul about me," the Bearer of Secrets shook his head. In his hand was a lilac flower. He admired the flower in intrigue, delighted in its many uses. "You can tell them that the Salvia plant has its many uses, far more than you care to imagine."

"I'd like to be free," Frodo repeated himself. He asked out of suspicion, "Why should I trust you?"

The hobbit man shrugged. "Because you want to live. I can guarantee that you will. If you swear not to tell a soul about me." He repeated in admiration.

"No!" Frodo groaned in agony, getting another whiff of the Salvia flower. "NO!" He didn't want to smell it any longer!

"You're still a boy in many ways," Silvia said, intrigued.

Frodo looked at Silvia, wondering what her ploy was about. Should he trust her? Should he even dare answer that question. Silvia was like the Salvia flower: beautiful but dangerous; at least, that's what he thought. So, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He wanted to help her, but what more could he do?

How could he get out of here?

Silvia was too willing to assist him and the Bearer of Secrets wanted him to keep quiet about his activities. Surely, there must be something to be done about them! But what? Frodo hardly knew. He just knew he needed to leave, before his friends were in danger!

"Time's up!" The Bearer of Secrets said, covering Frodo's mouth again with the cloth, dripping in that golden honey-like liquid substance. He shook his head as Frodo fainted, admitting bluntly, "Oh, potions work wonders on one's self. Too bad you won't be around to see it." He gestured to Silvia, helping her untie Frodo from the chair. "Let's get rid of him. He'll awaken in a couple of hours."

"Yes Thomas," Silvia said, curtly, watching Frodo's sleeping form. "Do you think he'll wake up, knowing what we did to him?"

"He better not. I don't want anyone knowing where we're taking him. He needs to learn the truth about me before I send him back to his friends," Thomas said, kissing Silvia on the cheek. He smiled at her, telling her, "You are a wonder to behold."

Silvia giggled. "I'm always admired that about you." She smiled, moving a curly lock of brown hair out of Frodo's eyes. "He's handsome. It's a shame he has to go to that cave we so desperately want to keep hidden."

"Don't worry. He'll find out soon where we're going," Thomas said, covering Frodo up in a burlap sack, before taking him out of his room and onto a wagon. By the time Thomas made it out of Bree-town, it was already dawn.


	6. Separated

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Sam observed the map of Bree-town, spotting all the local destinations. He didn't know why he was up at this early hour, but Mr. Frodo had been missing for a whole day. Where was he? Why couldn't he see his friend walking down the wide cobbled road?

What made things odder was that Mr. Frodo's horse was still at the stable. Sam looked on in confusion. This didn't make sense! Mr. Frodo should be back by now!

"Where is Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in concern.

"He's probably mucking the stables!" Pippin said, cleaning his pony's hoof off with a hoof pick, making sure his pony's hoof didn't have any dirt clogging up the hoof.

"I don't know," Sam said, more concerned.

"Well, wherever Frodo is, I'm sure he's safe," Merry said, accompanying Pippin in the stable.

"Did the Salvia plant get to you two, too?" Sam asked, stunned by their absentminded gazes.

Wait… did he get in contact with the Salvia flower? Why did it seem like everyone was acting off? He checked his hand, finding there was lilac powder on it, just like what Mr. Frodo had on his hand.

Sam's vision became hazy. The colors zoomed off in strands across his vision. His ears thumped, the dizzying spell taking its toll. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, unable to see what he was doing, but knowing that everything would turn out okay in the end.

.

Frodo awoke to the sound of torrential rain and storm clouds. He bolted upright, stunned to see a land sprawling in green fields and flowery meadows. The rain poured on and off, leaving behind a dewy landscape that was almost golden-green in color and warmth.

A river flowed nearby, growing in size and strength. But Frodo wasn't close to the river. No. In fact, he was inside the wagon, wondering what he should do. Should he go back and find the Bearer of Secrets or should he face this torrential downpour? Either choice did not sound good.

Oh, what was he to do now? Who could he turn to when all hope seemed lost? Wasn't there anyone around who could help him out?

"Welcome to my home!" Silvia said, joining him in the large, grey stone walled cave.

"What?" Frodo turned his gaze to the interior of the cave. There were crates strewn across the floor, as well as hay barrels and barrels of wine and ale over in a few corners. It was a dead end for the most part, but it certainly seemed like they weren't far away from the Shire, from Bucklebury Ferry.

Oh, why didn't he listen to his friends? Frodo felt sure he wouldn't have gotten into this mess if he hadn't done the right thing!

"What am I doing here? I need to go home! I need to find — my friends," Frodo said, right as Silvia joined him. "They're out there! Why am I here?"

"So many questions," Silvia said, intrigued. She stood up, smiling at him as she poured a glass of red wine. "Surely you knew the consequences when you were invited to become a hobbit musketeer. Know the risks before you take on a reward."

"What?" Frodo asked.

None of this made sense! He should be home, but he decided to follow through with this mission. This was unbelievable!

"The risks involved for undertaking such a feat!" Silvia said, curious. "However, it does surprise me that you're here. The Bearer of Secrets has many routes to take and not all of them are pleasant."

"You're not making any sense," Frodo admitted. He remembered a moment later, "Wait. The Bearer of Secrets… his name is Thomas, right?"

Silvia sneered. "You are never to speak of that name to anyone! Understand?"

"He said I need to learn more about him, before I can defeat him," Frodo said, cheekily.

"He never said that!" Silvia hissed, not enjoying this. She stared at him with wary eyes. For a moment, Frodo thought she might have a fit.

It certainly seemed that way. What would she do to him now, he wondered? Then he feared he might not like the answer. Oh, woes him!

"Frodo, do you really think I'd do anything to you, without the Bearer of Secrets' consent?" Silvia asked, curtly.

"No," Frodo said, wondering if he was right.

"No indeed, but you are here to learn knowledge about the Musketeers. Your trial awaits you beyond that door," Silvia said, pointing to the wall.

Frodo turned and looked around, surprised to see a round, wooden door standing in the middle of the wall. He didn't understand. Why was the Bearer of Secrets doing this? He turned around and looked again, only to discover Silvia had vanished.

He was alone with nothing more than his thoughts to aide him.

He stood up, massaging his wrists. They were still tender from being bound by ropes. When at last he could feel movement in his fingers and thumbs, Frodo approached the door. He opened it, discovering a whole new world on the other side.

.

Sam writhed awake. He was laying on a bed inside the Prancing Pony. Already, images coursed through his mind. They were thoughts that shouldn't be there, and yet they watched him, waiting for his next move.

Oh, if only he had listened to Mr. Frodo! Then they wouldn't be separated! If he had done his chore, like he had been told, or even remembered, then none of this would have happened! It didn't help that he was stuck in bed, waiting until the sickness passed like a plague.

Oh, where did Mr. Frodo go? And why couldn't they find each other? Oh, Rosie Cotton might freak if she knew where Sam had been, what he was up to. She was the love of his life. A hobbit lass who cared for him and who needed him during these troublesome times.

He loved her with all his heart and would surely wish to see her again, if fate were kind to them.

He sat up, determination on his face. "Mr. Frodo, I will find you and then we're going home!" And he meant it. Every single word!


	7. Tricked!

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The first room Frodo entered, beyond the cave's door, was a large cavern where rainbow colors sparkled from gemstones in the stalactites, and stalagmites. A stone walkway circled around a large pool of cool, crystal-clear water. For a moment, as Frodo walked around the pool, he saw and heard a waterfall flow down to the pool.

The waterfall was beautiful, but looks can be deceiving. He jumped, letting out a cry of fright at the sight of Thomas, the Bearer of Secrets' face reflected in the waterfall.

"Don't look at me like that, boy!" Thomas' face said in disdain. "Continue down the path, if you're smart."

"Rude," Frodo said, annoyed by the face in the waterfall.

"Come on. Keep moving!" Thomas said, enthralled. "The next room you go to will surprise you."

Frodo chuckled. "Oh please. What could possibly surprise me—" He opened a wooden door to an antechamber, carved into the stone. He gasped upon seeing Musketeer clothing and swords scattered about the room. No! It couldn't be!

"Now you know the truth," Thomas said, creeping up behind Frodo. "I was once a Musketeer, just like you."

"What?" Frodo faced him, confused. "You were a Musketeer? What happened?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Thomas said, flicking a piece of loose ribbon, hanging off a candlestick. He looked at Frodo, grinning at him. "I was banished from the Musketeer legions, after they learned about an incident I endured with my mistress, Silvia, the hobbit lass you just met. It was a misunderstanding and the hobbit responsible kicked me out. It's only been a year since I've been banished from the Musketeers."

"Who kicked you out?" Frodo asked, appalled.

"Your good friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin," Thomas said with a light smirk. "They were the ones responsible. They caught me with Silvia, thought I was going to hurt her, and then banished me before the king and queen found out. Like I said, it was all a misunderstanding."

"We should tell them, let them know about this!" Frodo couldn't believe it! How could his friends not see what was in front of them? He felt pity towards Thomas. He felt the need to see that Thomas was reinstated. But how would they do that? He looked at the hobbit man, asking, "Perhaps we can prove your innocence. Surely, my friends will think twice before manipulating you."

"If only that were true," Thomas said, shaking his head. "They're going to accuse me of the Salvia plant. I found it sprawled around Bag End. Your friend, Samwise Gamgee, has been planting the flower without realizing it. Anyone who touches the Salvia plant winds up with powder on their hands. A simple misunderstanding."

"Surely, you didn't crush the flower, turn it into a powder?" Frodo asked, accusing the hobbit man.

"What makes you say that?" Thomas asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. Never mind." Frodo said, patting his shoulder. "But we've got to prove your innocence."

"It's too late for me," Thomas said, watching as Silvia clonked Frodo on the top of the head with a rock. Frodo collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Thomas turned to Silvia, enthralled by her beauty and grace.

"He bought your story," Silvia asked, curiously.

"Yes, so it would seem. What? You don't think I would gather this Musketeer garb for show, do you?" Thomas asked, curious as well. He moved Frodo into a chest, setting him inside, before closing and locking the wooden chest. "He's not going to go anywhere."

"How did you escape the Musketeers?" Silvia asked Thomas, curious.

"Well, part of the tale I told Frodo is true. His friends caught us during our plot with the Salvia plant. If it wasn't for that day, when the Musketeers kicked me out, then I would never use it against them. Now, we have Frodo confused." Thomas smiled. "It's only a matter of time before his friends catch us." He admitted, picking up the chest and setting it on a wagon. The chest was light, which surprised him. He thought Frodo would be heavier. He guessed he was wrong. "Now, we only need to take Frodo back to Bree and make sure Longshanks takes good care of him." He patted the chest in wicked delight.

"Oh, you'd make a wonderful hobbit husband," Silvia said, kissing Thomas on the lips.

Thomas smiled, enthralled by her. "Yes," he held onto her arm, kissing her again, "we make quite the pair, my sweet." He gestured to the wagon. "Get on. I'll open the doors." He said, heading towards the opposite doors and opening them, welcoming the outdoor air. "It's time to go back to Bree." He said, hoisting himself up on the wagon and riding out on his chestnut pony.

Nothing could stop them now. Nothing ever could.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Frodo awoke to the sound of clomping hoofbeats. The walls were dark and enclosed. Wooden, too. Wait.

NOOO! He was trapped inside a chest! How could that be? Oh, Thomas tricked him! That sniveling hobbit tricked him!

"Get me out of here! NOW!" Frodo said, not liking being locked in a chest. He kicked and banged against the lid, doing everything he could to get free.

Fortunately, the chest lid opened. He stood up, realizing he was back in Bree, with the white and brown buildings surrounding him. He was in the town square. And there was Merry and Pippin riding on horseback, coming to greet him. Sam followed too, also on horseback. And there, standing before Frodo was a tall man with a disdainful look on his face.

"Longshanks, meet your new servant," Thomas said, passing to the man gold coins.

"What?" Frodo said, charging towards Thomas and shoving him onto the cobbled stone ground.

"Mr. Frodo, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Sam called, grateful to see him.

"We searched everywhere in Bree for you! We feared the worse!" Merry said, hugging his cousin.

Pippin snatched the coins back from Longshanks, telling him, "Frodo is in our care, not yours. You won't need him anymore."

Thomas sniveled, not liking being caught. "What are you doing? You took my rights away when you learned of the Salvia plant! Now I intend to make you pay!"

"Then you know the reason why we caught you the first time!" Sam inquired, pulling out his sword.

Silvia ran, hoping for cover. She was caught by Pippin, who dragged her back to the town square. "What should I do with you? Throw you in the cells?" Pippin asked, smiling at her.

"The Mayor will take care of that," the current Mayor of Bree came out, nodding to the soldiers to take Silvia away. Thomas pulled out his sword, charging at Frodo without warning.

"Frodo, look out!" Pippin called in time, for Frodo dodged the blow. Pippin pulled out his second dagger, passing to his cousin. "Here. Use this!" He tossed the dagger on the ground, giving Frodo a chance to pick it up, pointing it at Thomas in retaliation.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, boy. Why you side with them and not me?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Oh please," Frodo said, curtly. "You nearly had me fooled. And to think that I trusted you. And you betrayed my trust more than once, kept me prisoner, and were about to sell me off to Longshanks. How many times must you have scoured throughout the Shire and Bree-land to get what you wanted." He shook his head. "Well, you're not getting that now. Not on my watch."

"I'll kill you—" Thomas gasped, collapsing on the ground, dead. Frodo looked up, astonished to see that Sam's sword had blood covered on it. Sam had killed Thomas.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Frodo asked, sheathing his weapon.

"He was about to kill you. I couldn't risk it," Sam said, nodding.

Frodo nodded in return. "Thank you."

"It was worth saving a friend for," Sam said with a small smirk.

"What shall we do with Longshanks?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"This isn't over! My time is not up yet! You'll see!" Longshanks ran off without another word.

"You've done a brave thing today, hobbits." The Mayor said, delighted to see the four hobbit musketeers alive and well. "I'm sure King Elessar will be pleased to hear your efforts were successful."

"As successful as they can be," Frodo said, facing Sam. "Sam, it's time to go home."

"Right," Sam said, following Frodo into the stables, where he found and mounted his pony. Sam did the same, regrouping with Merry and Pippin, before leaving Bree-town in good spirits!


	9. Duel!

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

The Shire glistened with new life. The moment Frodo and his friends returned to Bywater, they were greeted by cheers from their fellow hobbits. Frodo nodded as he rode, reaching the king and queen at last.

He dismounted, bowing before them, pleased to give them news on his and his friends' success at capturing the Bearer of Secrets' mistress and slaying the Bearer of Secrets.

King Elessar smiled, greeting the four hobbits. "Welcome back. I trust your trip was a success."

"Well, Sam finished the Bearer of Secrets. We captured his mistress," Frodo said, referring to Thomas, the Bearer of Secrets. "I could have taken the Bearer of Secrets myself, but we were successful."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to face your enemies," Queen Arwen said with a smile. "But come, I'm sure you're all tired and would love to sleep. Enjoy the festivities. You have not missed much."

"Thank you, milady," Frodo and his friends said, bowing before them.

"You need not bow before us, Heroes of the Shire and Bree," King Elessar said with a smile and a wink to Frodo.

Frodo smiled, glad that was over. He turned to his friends, waited for the king and queen's command to be dismissed, and followed Sam, Merry, and Pippin through Bywater, where the Spring Festival was beginning.

"Well, that was a success," Pippin said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Now, we can do whatever we want," Merry said, eating a ripe red apple.

"Let's hope no more danger comes our way," Frodo said, stunned when a brutish hobbit by the name of Lotho Sackville-Baggins interrupted his feast.

"Frodo Baggins, you're a sight for sore eyes," Lotho said, challenging him to a duel. "Come. Let's see how well you can fight."

Frodo sighed, pulling out his sword and charging head-on at Lotho.

 _X-X-X_

 _Just another day as a hobbit musketeer._

 _X-X-X_

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
